Darkness of the Future
by Nova the hedgehog
Summary: Anything can happen as you sleep. But when you and your future depends on a certain visit. What could you do? Especially when a haunting phantom is the cause. You can try to escape it. But it seems you're only running straight into it. Then you learn... That it was only you.


Sonic zoomed down his way, through trees and over the patterned hills. Not slowing down whatsoever. He loved doing this. Even if that means he has to go in unstable zones or face the evil Dr. Robotnik. Which also means he has to be a little more careful and cautious, because, after all, he is the only known person to rate these top speeds. But even if he is running to or from a dangerous foe, he always has a faint smile at mind. The joy and freedom to run.

"Sonic! Slow down! You don't even know where we're going!" A small two-tailed fox shouted, a few yards behind the hedgehog. Struggling to keep up with his friend's speed by flying through the air with his two tails. Struggling, but incredibly, staying at a wobbly pace with the hedgehog.

Sonic blinked suddenly out of his current trance. Stopping immediately from his jog. As doing so, the little yellow fox rushed past him, not realizing he had stopped, and hit into a tree up ahead.

The hedgehog gasped, as he sped up to his sidekick.

Tails looked down, but to him seems to be looking up in a way. Because the small fox landed in the tree branches upside down. His head dizzy, as he then adjusted his view towards a shocked Sonic.

"I'm okay." The fox then said with a smile. Raising a hand up, or down, to his friend to prove his point.

The blue hedgehog smiled, taking his friend's hand, and pulled him down from the tree, upright on the ground.

Tails dusted himself off, and twirled his two tails. Making sure they're okay and not hurt. So far so good he thought, then looking up at the hedgehog happily. "Yup, good to go!" He said pleasantly, but then collapsed on the ground next to the tree.. The poor fox was tired, flying and chasing after his idol all day, and Sonic won't even say where they were going. Then again the hedgehog wouldn't hardly talk much, only on some occasions. Depending on whatever it was.

The Greenhill area was spectacular tonight. The patterned hills going up and down the vast landscape, tropical trees swaying slightly in a occurring soft breeze blowing by. Fresh air. And now when looking up, so many distant yet close stars decorating the sky. The place glowing in a unique nightly way.

Sonic looked at his friend, and instantly laid on the ground too. On his back next to the yellow fox, looking up at the scenery with a smile.

Tails then turned to his blue friend, shocked. "What? This whole time we were running for no reason?!" He exclaimed in a certain playful way, but still was asking the question.

The hedgehog eyed the fox, then turned back facing the marvelous view with a slight smirk.

Tails then sat up, scanning around them. He hasn't been actually paying attention on the land before them. Noting on how they were really laying on a higher hill compared to the rest of the place. A hill with a tree. Also more proof that Tails wasn't keeping mind of their surroundings, because well, he flew straight forward into on. He was just hoping that they would stop moving for once so the fox could at least catch his breath.

He then thought.

"Wait a minute." The fox said, turning towards the hedgehog. As Sonic faced his head to Tails.

"You just wanted to get a good view of the place tonight. This whole time!" Tails exclaimed, putting his hands on his head. "Seriously?! We could've just stayed on Angel Island with Knuckles for the night instead of running around for a decent view!"

The blue hedgehog responce was a grin.

Tails heaved a sigh, not believing his friend. Plopping back on his back next to him. "That's not funny." He said, folding his arms. Then gave a yawn. Realizing that he was exhausted. "We could've rested ages ago.."

The fox laid on his side, curling up with his two tails acting like a blanket for him. And began to sleep.

Sonic turned back to his friend, giving a warm smile. And faced back to the sky. Him and Tails has been on a few adventures together lately. From a lost kid, to his best friend. The hedgehog would break his leg for the fox (but hopes he never would actually have to), and he can imagine all of the many future adventures they would have together. Even if they have to eventually stop a mad scientist every now and then. So many places they went. Friends they had ment. It seemed all bright.

Sonic smiled, watching the stars twinkle brightly above him. Yeah, it did seem bright. No matter what faces him or his friends, there is always the road ahead with light.

The hedgehog then closed his eyes, with hands behind his head. Drifting off to sleep.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sonic shot his eyes open, widely looking around his surroundings. Something wasn't right. Something didn't feel right to him. He glanced around, only finding himself in the void. Like a sad empty infinite poorly lit room. Although, nothing in sight. Not a single object, or in fact, objective for the hedgehog. He then stretched his eyes, placing his hand over his facade, trying to find anything. He can't even see the horizon. It was all misted out in a way. Similar to fog in the distant. This was Strange.

The hedgehog then put his hand down, sighing as he stared forward. Then started to walk towards that direction.

...

...

...

...

He has been walking for a while now, still nothing to be seen. It was beginning to be irritating for him. But he couldn't help but sense a certain premonition. The room seemed to morph, but not at all. He couldn't really describe it. Whatever this was, he knew better than to think less of it. Putting his guard up, but still was walking. A little slower though, being cautious

 _"Soonniicc..."_

The hedgehog paused almost immediately, feeling a terrible shiver rush down his spine. Wide-eyed. With hands tensed at his sides. Then suddenly turned around to see whatever has called his name.

Nothing.

Just the void.

Sonic, still tensed, started to breath a little more deeply. Scanning around his surroundings carefully. Something is really wrong. Really REALLY wrong.

He calmed down a bit, searching one more time, and turned back around. Only to jump back in high alarm to see a black-smokey figure before him.

 _"Hello.."_ The figure said, sounding like a haunting whisper in the air. The cloudy figure had hardly a form. It was just black mist. Which is even more alarming towards the hedgehog. He doesn't like this at all. He doesn't know what to come of it.

The blue hedgehog stepped up slowly towards the figure, looking up at him with an unsure and almost fearful feeling. No, he isn't scared. Why should he have to fear a ghost?

"What. W-What are you?" Sonic made out. Speaking for the first time today. Staring at the mist, sounding himself out with a crackle in his voice.

The mist shuffled in the air. " _You mean ' who __am I?' I am no one. At least of what you know."_ It said. _"But enoughh of me. I am here for you.. To waarrnnn yoooouuuu..."_

Sonic shifted in his stance, looking up at the dark cloud. "To.. To warn me? Of what?"

The figure gave a brief laugh. " _Ha. Of YOU my boy. Whether you know it or not, you will bring the fall to your own future.."_

The hedgehog eyed the mist. "Me? I'm here to protect the future. I don't think that is going to destroy the future, let alone try to hurt another. But to protect."

 _"That is what you think. Do you really believe that your running around will do anything in the long run? The same thing will only keep happening again and again... You are wasting your little bit of time that you have left."_

"I rather waste a thousand years for one peaceful day than to not do anything and let the world fall forever, especially by some fat guy with some high-tech machines!" Sonic exclaimed. Starting to get angry. Who does he think he is?!

The figure shuffled again in the air. _"This is not about the future of your world, this is about the outcome of YOU. You know how you are always certain you can win in a fight? But then you have a voice. A small lingering thought in the back of your mind, wondering. What if you don't win? What if you fail to succeed in the one thing you have been fighting for all your life?"_

Sonic only stood there. Staring at the cloud. "But I won't fail! I will never give up!"

The mist then paused, and a silence phantom like tone weighed upon the place. The mist moved, as if turning itself towards Sonic.

 _"You are scared, aren't you?"_ It said.

The blue hedgehog just froze, lost in a brief thought, then faced back up at the figure.

 _"Don't give me that face. Whether you knew it or not. Even as you face your foe with bravery, deep inside, you are scared. Scared of the future to come ssooo quickly.. And..._

 _You're scared of me? Aren't you?"_

Sonic snapped from his gave, pointing a finger at the cloud. "I'm not scared of anything! You don't even know me!"

 _"my boy.. How do you think I am here now? I was always here..."_ It said, growing a bit more louder in a certain tone. The black mist now floating around the room. _"And I will be here when you when you fail.. Failing to protect the ones you love most, and yourself from what is going to come.."_

The hedgehog froze. As a thought has just hit him in the face, knowing one thing that the figure is trying to say.

"Y-You.. You mean Tails?"

The mist laughed menacingly. _"Who will be there to help him in hopes of lost?"_ It said, projecting a picture in Sonic's head. A picture of destruction in their world. Buildings toppled over each other, with a red sky above filled with black smoke. As a lonely beaten-up fox was roaming over debris. The sound of metal in the distant.

"Sonic! Where are you!?" The small fox cried desperately. As the machine was becoming louder in the distant. Climbing over building parts.

"Sonic! Please!" He exclaimed, then tripped over a large piece of broken cement. Landing straight on his face. Without anything to do, covered his face as he laid there. Sniffling.

"I thought you would be there for me!" Tails cried. The machine pounded closer. Vibrating the earth.

"I am here Tails!" The hedgehog exclaimed. Trying to call out to his friend. Though he can't hear him.

The robot arrived. Moving towards the two-tailed fox. Tails turned around and looked up. Pure horror of the sight. Big frightful eyes that still has so much to live for. No about to end.

"Sonic.." He tried again. Crying. As the metallic beast stretch its humongous arm towards him.

"Tails!" Sonic yelled desperately. "I'm right here!"

The huge metal arm reached the little yellow fox. The hedgehog tried to reach out to his friend, but his arm only fazed through.

Tails gave one last weak cry. Knowing it was all over. "I thought you would never leave me..."

The hedgehog's heart was about to beat straight out of his chest. "Tails!" He cried. Making a spin dash and aimed for the arm, only before he made impact, everything turned black.

Sonic jerked his eyes open, staring straight at the wicked dark cloud before him.

 _"Did you enjoy that vision my friend?"_ It said with a taunting like voice.

The blue hedgehog was angry. "Stay out of my head!" He yelled. Turning around and begin to run. The figure laughed, echoing through the infinite room.

 _"You Fool! You can't run away from this! This is what will happen, and you can't change it! You haven't even SEEN what will become of YOU!"_

Sonic covered his ears as he ran. Trying to block out anything else that thing has to say. This is exactly why he doesn't bother to talk. Because it was best to just stay quite then to back-talk anyone. Especially his enemies. Because it can get you into messes like these.

"I don't care what happens to me!" The hedgehog yelled. Running faster. "As long as everyone else is out of harms way. ESPECIALLY from YOU!"

Sonic kept running. His feet hitting the floor hard. The black smoke was catching up to him, covering the whole place. Then suddenly, he was running slower. Slower and slower, like trying to run through pudding. The smoke then Began to swirl around him. Like being in the middle of a tornado. The hedgehog looked around him in fear. No way out.

 ** _"Especailly from Me!?"_** The voice boomed like sudden lightning. And like many voices on top of each other.

 ** _"_** ** _You can't escape me! I always have and always will be a part of your mind! I'm that voice in the back of your head telling you that you could fail. I'm that part of you who will always throw you down in the negativity that you try to combat. You think your precious 'friend' will face the hardest part of it all?! You think that the world will have to face the torment like you will have to?!"_**

The black smoke moved faster, swirling in its spiral. Becoming like a thick heavy cloud. It was practically about to suffocate him by it all. Sonic couldn't do anything. But his enemy's words were like swords. The most he has ever been frightened in his life.

 _ **"Well face it or not! You will fail! And your friends will die! All because of YOU! You think you're such a hero?! Think again! For the day will come when Sonic The Hedgehog will perish like sand through your fingertips! Prepare for your time to run out!"**_

Sonic shivered. Not out of coldness, but of the atmosphere. He was scared. He was defenseless. Nothing else to do. He can't even move now! This cloud of negativity was a monster! He hates it. It is eating away his hopes for his future.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" The hedgehog yelled. Out of fear and anger. Holding himself. He didn't know how to describe this feeling. He felt adrenaline and sick, but yet weak.

The monster laughed. Filling the blue hedgehog's ears. Sonic looked up, making out a figure in the swirling smoke. It had no features, it was a walking blob. But then it slowly began to morph as it kept moving towards him. Sonic looked at it in horror, as the figure reaveled...

Him.

A taller, older him. But quills black. Darker than ones evil soul. And had no eyes. Only the glow of white was there. It was as heartless as it was seemed. Maybe more. The figure made a grin, showing pointed teeth.

 _ **"I am YOU."**_

The swirling cloud moved faster with every second. And in one leap, engulfed the hedgehog in darkness.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sonic jerked up. Beads of sweat on his forehead. It was all a dream. Just a terrible dream..

or was it his worst nightmare.

The hedgehog found himself breathing heavily. Trying to calm himself down. Gripping the grass at both sides of him. He could still hear the laughter ringing in his head.

He heaved one last large breath, attempting to make sense of all of this.

This has to be just a dream. He would never become that thing. Why would he ever decide to become that thing?! It doesn't make any sense. It all seemed real to him. But he can't get himself to believe it.

He then buried his head in his hands.

This dream.

That thing!

It was the worst thing that Sonic has ever had to go through.

He lifted his head, looking at the once beautiful scenery. It will almost be impossible to see it the same way again. Then he turned to Tails.

Sonic crawled over to his friend. Hugging him. He was more than a friend. He is his brother. If Sonic ever lost his friend, he wouldn't know what to do with himself.

"Sonic?.." Tails said. Rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing?"

The hedgehog only kept hugging the fox. Glad that his fingers couldn't slip through him. Glad that he was safe.

The yellow fox, not knowing what was the commotion, only thought of it as a little randomness. But yet hugged him back.

The blue hedgehog sighed. Even if it was all true, he just couldn't give up. He would never give in to the darkness.

Never.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

He hoped...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **I guess this is my interpretation of Classic and Dark clashing.**

 **Honestly, this was more of a one shot then a well thought of story. So it's not really perfect.**

 **But I hope that you guys enjoyed it somewhat. If there was something you think I didn't write really well here, then let me know in the reviews. I except criticism. I hope to write better in the future.**

 **Thank You for reading.**


End file.
